First Kiss
by Dagonett
Summary: When Harry recieves a request to visit Moaning Myrtle in the middle of the night, the love-struck ghost gives him more than one big surprise. Featuring Bashful yet Bold!Myrtle and Gobsmacked!Harry. Mentions RHr and DG.


FIRST KISS Title: First Kiss Author: Ugo Plutanium Platipi Rating: PG Summary: Harry shares his first kiss with someone a little unexpected. a little idea I had after seeing a piece of Fan art. See the author's note for the address to the actual art. This is an original fic, not a Mary-Sue or anything, I promise! Just read it, you know you want to. Author's Note: Well, all, I hope you like this ficlet. I'm actually very proud of it, as it was easy to write and came out pretty well. I didn't even have to try and devise a long, complicated plot with lots of twists and turns, like I normally do! This fic was inspired by some fan art by Ara Krad in the Romance section in the archives of The Monthly Harry Potter Fanart Challenge, www.floo.nu/hpmonthly/ in case you want to see it. The direct connection to the pic is enjoy (I thought it was adorable). Finally, I posted something! Yay!! Be happy! If you want to know what's up with my other fics, well, check my profile. Enjoy, and thanks for reading!  
  
* * *  
  
"So Harry," Ron Weasley asked his best friend, "Why does Moaning Myrtle want to see you, anyway?"  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were running down the second floor corridor as quickly as they could, robes billowing behind them.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"Dunno," he said, pausing to take a breath, "Fred and George said it was urgent."  
  
"Oh, they're the ones who told you?" Hermione said. Harry nodded. Ron scowled.  
  
"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," he muttered, "What were they doing in Myrtle's bathroom, anyway?"  
  
"They weren't in the bathroom," Harry said, "They said they were in the kitchens, getting food from the House Elves, you know, and Myrtle popped out of one of the sinks. She told them to tell me I needed to find her 'as soon as possible.' She didn't want you two coming, but I thought maybe it was best if you did come." He grimaced.  
  
Ron grinned.  
  
"Bet that scared the House Elves out of their wits," he said, "Ghost popping out of their sinks."  
  
Hermione tapped her foot. Although the obsession she had had with House Elves the past year had long since faded, she still was rather touchy about the subject. Ron pulled a face.  
  
"Oh, come off it, 'Mione," he groaned. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on," she said, "Might as well get going. If any of the teachers find us here-"she peered around the dark corridor tentatively "- We'll be in a lot of trouble." "Yeah," Harry rose from his seat on the floor, "Let's go."  
  
They ran in silence for a while, until Hermione voiced what they had all been thinking.  
  
"You don't think this has anything to do with. with the Chamber of Secrets, do you?"  
  
"No," Ron said forcefully. He hated any memory of the Chamber- he had been overprotective of Ginny ever since she had been taken into it.  
  
"Maybe." Harry was more uncertain then his friend, "But I doubt it. We're in Fifth Year; something would have happened a long time ago if there was anything still. living in the Chamber."  
  
Hermione shuddered, remembering the basilisk.  
  
"I hope you're right," she said.  
  
The three finally arrived outside the girls' bathroom. Harry took a look around the hallway, and, deciding it was empty, he turned to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Alright," he said, "Like I said, I wasn't supposed to bring you two, and I don't want Myrtle to know I did. So, can you stay out here? If I'm not out in twenty minutes you can come in."  
  
Ron nodded, looking slightly disappointed. Hermione bit her lip worriedly.  
  
"Why wouldn't you come in?" she asked, fear in her eyes. Harry grinned ruefully.  
  
"Dunno," he said, "No reason, really. Look, 'Mione, nothing's going to happen. We're making all this fuss over a trip to a bathroom. A girl's bathroom."  
  
Hermione chuckled.  
  
"You're right," she said, brightening visibly, "Go in, Myrtle's going to have been waiting on you."  
  
Harry smiled, and walked into the bathroom.  
  
There was a moment of silence as Harry stood in the entrance. The bathroom was bathed in silvery light- the moon's rays were peeping in through a small window near the arched ceiling. Harry wondered why nothing was happening. Maybe Myrtle wasn't there? Maybe she was looking for him? After all, Fred and George had told him she wanted him that afternoon. Harry shuddered. The bathroom was freezing.  
  
"Hi, Harry."  
  
Harry spun around, startled. Moaning Myrtle was floating in front of him, peering at him through her glasses, cheeks silver. Harry suddenly realized why it was so cold.  
  
"Oh, hello, Myrtle," he said, "What did you want to see me about?"  
  
Myrtle narrowed her eyes suddenly, and flew behind him. Harry turned again, and looked up at Myrtle. She was floating about eight feet above him, regarding him severely.  
  
"You're late," she pouted, "What took you so long?"  
  
Harry thought about lying, but then thought better of it.  
  
"I. had stuff to do," he answered truthfully.  
  
"What stuff?" Myrtle snapped, eyes welling with tears.  
  
"Classes! Homework! School life in general!" Harry snapped back, irritated. What else could he have been doing?  
  
"Oh," Myrtle relaxed, floating a little closer. She wiped a runaway tear from her transparent cheek. There was a pause.  
  
"Well," Harry said awkwardly at last, "What is it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did you want to see me about?"  
  
To Harry's complete astonishment, Myrtle blushed a deep shade of silver and giggled, somersaulting in midair.  
  
"Oh," she said, smiling, "Well. I wanted; I wanted to tell you something."  
  
Harry sighed. No, really?  
  
"I figured that much," he said evenly, "Tell me what?"  
  
Myrtle giggled again, without answering. Harry, sighing again, realized he wasn't going to get an answer out of her anytime soon. He tapped his foot. Knowing Ron and Hermione, they wouldn't wait twenty minutes to come in. They would wait ten, and five minutes had already come and gone.  
  
"Myrtle," he said, "I really don't have much time to talk, I'm supposed to be in bed right now, and if Filch hears us and comes in, I'll be in big trouble. Not to mention yourself."  
  
Myrtle frowned, looking crestfallen. She hugged her knees to her chest in midair.  
  
"I hate Filch," she grumbled, "He always spoils everything. He did when I was alive, and he still does now that I'm dead!" She finished this statement by shouting, and dissolving into tears. Harry, panicking, glanced at the door wildly.  
  
"Myrtle!" he whispered hoarsely, "Shut up! Filch'll hear you!"  
  
Myrtle sniffled. She floated over to sit on the top of one of the doors to the toilet stalls, and looked down at Harry pointedly. She seemed to be debating with herself. Harry shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Well," he said, staring at his feet, "What is it?"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry spun towards the door. Ron had called him hoarsely- and loudly. Now, there was not only the chance that Filch would find them, Myrtle knew they were there.  
  
"You weren't supposed to bring anyone!" she cried, starting to bawl loudly again. Harry stomped on the floor angrily.  
  
"Myrtle! Shut up!" he snapped as loudly as he dared, "Just shut up! They won't come in, I promise!"  
  
Myrtle, who had buried her head in her hands, stared through them at Harry.  
  
"Promise?" she sniffed, looking hopeful.  
  
"Promise," Harry said heavily. What happened next caught him completely unawares. Moaning Myrtle swooped down suddenly and kissed him on the lips as the bathroom door opened to reveal Ron and Hermione. Harry took a step back in total shock. Myrtle held her icy lips on his, eyes closed, not realizing Ron and Hermione were there. They stood and gaped.  
  
Finally, Myrtle broke away, and observed the completely stunned Harry, looking over him embarrassedly.  
  
"Well," she said, "Say something- Hey!"  
  
She had noticed Ron and Hermione at last.  
  
"Get out!" she shouted, rushing into their faces, enraged, "Get out!" Her eyes filled up again. Harry, petrified as well as stunned, stood looking straight at the wall ahead of him.  
  
"Moaning Myrtle just kissed me," he said in shock, "A ghost just kissed me."  
  
Myrtle turned to him woefully.  
  
"You promised they wouldn't come in!" she wailed, and disappeared into a toilet stall, sobbing.  
  
Harry, finally coming out of his trance, looked at Ron and Hermione pointedly.  
  
"I asked you not to come in," he said quietly. Ron blushed scarlet, and Hermione looked at the floor. At last, Ron grinned ruefully.  
  
"You could've told us you were having an affair with Moaning Myrtle, you know," he said. Hermione's shoulders started to shake, though she was doing a good job of keeping her face straight.  
  
"I'm not having an affair with Moaning Myrtle!" Harry said hotly, "She just. swooped down on me!" He rubbed his lips- they were still freezing.  
  
Hermione started to laugh out loud, and Ron joined her.  
  
"Yeah, right," he chuckled, "Myrtle just randomly kissed you. I'll believe that."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Myrtle, who had been providing a background symphony of sobs, swooped out of her stall much in the same way that she had swooped upon Harry earlier, and flew directly into Ron's face, making him stop laughing immediately.  
  
"He's telling the truth, you- you- I can't even think of a name to call you! None of them are horrible enough!" She glared at him, eyes narrowed, tearstained face pinched into a mask of fury. Ron took a step back, petrified.  
  
"Alright, alright," he said, raising his hands as Harry's mouth dropped open, "I believe you."  
  
Myrtle sucked in a gasp of air, and sped back into her stall speedily, erupting into another fountain of tears. Hermione smiled.  
  
"She's the funniest ghost at Hogwarts," she said quietly.  
  
"Vicious little creature, she is," Ron said, suppressing a laugh and looking down.  
  
"I heard that!" Myrtle shrieked. Harry looked heavenward.  
  
"Alright, you guys, just stop, OK?" he said, "People made fun of her enough when she was alive, she doesn't need you two making of fun of her now."  
  
Myrtles wails stopped abruptly. She poked her head through the stall door and stared at Harry in amazement.  
  
"Did you. did you." she sniffled in shock, "Did you just. stand up for me, Harry?"  
  
"Well," Harry blinked, taken aback, "I. suppose so, yes."  
  
Myrtle's ghostly face broke into a wide grin. She swooped upon Harry and kissed him on the lips, again.  
  
"I knew you were different!" she said gleefully, "I knew you were different!"  
  
Ron and Hermione couldn't help themselves. They snorted. Myrtle glared at them angrily for a moment, before directing her blissful gaze upon Harry once again. Harry rubbed his lips. They were freezing. Surprisingly, he felt. gratified.  
  
"Thanks, Myrtle," he grinned, "I suppose."  
  
Myrtle smiled broadly. Harry checked his watch.  
  
"Well, Myrtle," he said, "I have to go. Sorry. Filch probably heard y- us, and will be after our blood soon."  
  
Myrtle bit her lip, eyes filling with tears. She glowered at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Can they leave for a second?" she asked testily. Harry looked at her uncertainly.  
  
"I only want to talk to you!" Myrtle pouted. Harry nodded, and turned to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Can you two leave us alone for a minute, please?" he asked, "Don't come in. I'll come out soon, I promise."  
  
"Sure," Hermione said, smiling, and left the room. Ron followed her, waggling his eyebrows. Harry rolled his eyes, and turned to Myrtle. He waited for Myrtle to  
  
say something. Was she going to kiss him again?  
  
"Well." Myrtle broke the silence eventually, staring at the floor, "You're mad at me, aren't you?" The grin she had previously harbored had evaporated. In it's place was a frown, but, Harry noted interestedly, her eyes were not welling with tears.  
  
"No!" Harry said forcefully, "Not at all!"  
  
Myrtle blinked, adjusting her glasses, eyes full of hope.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really," Harry smiled, "Just. the next time you try to kiss me, warn me first, ok?"  
  
Myrtle, giggling, nodded. She looked up, and, on a sudden inspiration (it seemed to Harry), said, "I don't suppose you want to go with me?"  
  
Harry blinked at her in astonishment. His stomach twisted horribly. This was going just a little too far.  
  
"Er, Myrtle?" he asked, "Would you be. too upset if I said no? I mean, you're a ghost, and I'm alive, and you're younger then I am, I mean a lot younger, and, well, you're dead, and-"  
  
Myrtle waved her transparent hand dismissively, stopping him.  
  
"I didn't think so," she said, half-smiling, "It would have been awkward anyway."  
  
Harry, relieved, nodded.  
  
"Well, I have to go now," he told Myrtle. Looking disappointed (but not too much), she nodded. "Well. good-bye, then." He turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Harry spun around at Myrtle's voice, eyebrows raised. She wasn't going to try to kiss him again? "Thanks." Myrtle blushed and stared at the floor, avoiding Harry's eyes, "For letting me kiss you. I've never kissed a boy before," she added with a sudden flourish, "You were the first."  
  
Harry blinked. Myrtle continued.  
  
"You see, when I was alive, none of the boys liked me," she frowned, "And Olive Hornby kept on spreading rumors about me, so that didn't help. But then you came. never mind." She looked away, embarrassed. Harry smiled.  
  
"Its fine," he said, "You're. welcome, I guess, Myrtle. This is the first time I've kissed a ghost, you know."  
  
Myrtle grinned, and, quite suddenly, kissed him again. She retreated into her stall quickly, too shy to look at him any longer, and said, "And the last!"  
  
Harry stared after her for a moment, and, heading out of the bathroom, muttered, "I don't doubt that."  
  
He emerged from the room quickly. Ron startled him by looming suddenly out of the shadows, Hermione at his side. Harry blinked. Both were rather rumpled.  
  
"So, did she kiss you again?" Ron asked playfully, grinning. Harry nodded, closing his eyes to block out Ron's amused look. This was too mortifying for words.  
  
"I think it's really cute," Hermione said as the three headed back to the Gryffindor common room, "I mean, a ghost having a crush on you."  
  
"Well, I knew she liked me," Harry shrugged, "I just didn't know this much. I thought it was a second year thing."  
  
"Too bad this didn't happen a year or so ago," Ron said from Hermione's side, "Ginny would've done her nut. She probably would have tried to kill Myrtle- if Myrtle was alive, of course," he added hastily. Harry smiled.  
  
"No, she wouldn't get upset now, would she?" he asked. It was common knowledge at Hogwarts that Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy had started dating in public after an "affair," in Ginny's words.  
  
"No," Ron agreed darkly, "She wouldn't." He muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'Mal-ferret.'  
  
Once in the common room, Ron and Hermione exchanged a quick good- night kiss and departed into their separate dorms, an utterly astonished Harry following Ron.  
  
"What now?" he asked his friend, "What now?" He frowned suspiciously as he and Ron entered their dormitory. "What were you two doing while I was with Myrtle, anyway?"  
  
Ron blushed and pretended he hadn't heard. Harry looked heavenward again, and crawled into bed, staring up at the canopy of his four-poster bead pensively. Though tonight hadn't exactly been a bend in the road of life for Harry, he reasoned amusedly that he could always tell his children and grandchildren that his first kiss had been with a ghost. * * * Author's Note: I hoped you liked this. I loved writing it. It was so fun! This fic is a stand alone, though, so don't get your hopes up.  
  
Just a few more comments: Yes, I needed to put some Ginny/Draco shippiness in there. Ha, ha. I'm madly in love with Draco, so it's not possible for me to write a fic without at least mentioning him. Sorry. Also.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. You have no idea how much it would mean to me. Honestly. Please, it's not that difficult!! Harry wants you to!!  
  
No. Draco wants you to. **drool** How can you resist the Slytherin Sexiness? 


End file.
